


call

by dutchydoescoke



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Pre-2x09, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: Luke won't make that call and Maia can't blame him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick and dirty fill for the [Shadowhunters ficathon](http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83816.html). Go play!
> 
> The prompt was "maia - none of the others are willing to make the call - but she is."

She’s sure, since Luke is Clary’s dad as much as he is Simon’s, as much as he is _hers_ , that Clary isn’t a bad person or that her prejudices are intentional.

But Maia knows, from what Jace has let slip, from what Magnus has alluded to during trips to the bar, that Clary’s the key to Valentine’s plan, that it’ll result in the Downworld being completely decimated if it follows through. Which means Clary has to be removed from the equation, one way or another.

She’s caught enough, from Jace, from Magnus, from Luke, to know about the Soul Sword. When she finds out what Clary can do with it, what Valentine’s plan is, she spends two minutes cussing out whatever angel the Shadowhunters come from with enough vitriol and creativity that her grandmother’s rolling over in her grave at the blasphemy.

As long as Clary is alive, Valentine’s threat on the Downworld still holds and Maia _can’t_ lose anyone else.

Luke won’t make that call and Maia can’t blame him. He raised Clary and that decision isn’t one a parent should ever have to make.

So Maia makes it for him.


End file.
